Wild Kratts: Element Charge Ep 6 The Golden Feather
by wildkrattsbeastforce
Summary: The Wild Kratts travel up north to visit one of Rico's favorite animals: the Golden Eagle. But Zach tries to steal them for a sweater, and captures Rico. Will they save their friend in time?


In the Northern part of North America, the Wild Kratts were out searching for a certain raptor.

"Okay, where is it," sais Chris, as he was looking in the trees, "Martin, do you see it?"

Martin was looking from the top of the Tortuga. "Nope. Not yet, Chris. Boy, I can't wait til we find it." he said, as he was talking on his Creaturepod.

In the Tortuga, the girls were watching.

"Man, how long has it been?" asked Shira.

"Too long. It's like they never can sit down. I wonder what they're looking for." said Aviva.

Then, she noticed that Rico was staring at something.

"Hey, what are looking at?" she asked.

He got out of his daze. "Oh, hey girls, I was just looking at my feather collection. I've been collecting feathers ever since I was little."

"Wow, how come you never told me about this?" asked Shira.

"Well, I kinda thought it was silly. You probably won't understand." he said.

"Rico, we would never make of you or your belongings."said Aviva. She noticed one slot was missing a feather.

"What's that slot for?"

"This, mi amiga, is for one particular bird: the Golden Eagle. It's been my life's long dream to retrieve one." said the Latino.

Martin called on the Creaturepod. "Hey guys, guess what. We found it. He showed the animal they were looking for. This made Rico's eyes go wide.

"¡ _Dios mío! Encontraron una águila dorada necesité para mi colección_!" he said.

"What did he say?" asked Chris.

"He said that you found a Golden Eagle he needed for his collection of feathers!" translated Aviva.

"Really, you wanted to see a Golden Eagle? Well, your in for a treat. Come on over!" said Martin.

* * *

Zach was in his jet, looking at himself in the mirror.

"Hmm, you know, I think that this black is just boring. I need to find something that stand out, and make me more handsomer than ever," he said as he looked at his Zachbots, "ZACHBOTS! Find me a varmit with some color that'll stand out."

They went to the computer and typed something in, and a piece of paper came out.

Zach skimmed through it, and noticed one in particular.

* * *

In the forest, Aviva and the teens meet up with the Kratt Bros to observe the raptor.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm face to face with a real Golden Eagle!" said Rico, excitedly.

"Wow, he looks like he's about to have a heart attack." whispered Aviva. Shira nodded in agreement.

"I can see your very excited about seeing this, but I think you may need to learn a little bit more about this amazing bird of prey." said Chris.

"For starters, golden eagles are one of the most well-known birds in the Northern Hemisphere, and is ranked the second heaviest breeding bird in North America, Europe, and Africa, and fourth heaviest in Asia." said Martin.

"Now, that's kind of misleading because you would think it's super heavy, but males weigh almost eight pounds, and females weigh eleven." Chris continued.

"Wow, that's so amazing." said Shira.

"Of course, they are carnivores, and eat mainly hares, rabbits, marmots, and other ground squirrels." said Martin.

"But, they aren't as fast as when the peregrine falcon hunts. A golden eagle can go up to 28-32 miles per hour, but when it dives, it can reach speeds up to 120 miles per fast." Chris continued.

"But, I'm confused. Why are they called "Golden" eagles?" asked Shira.

"Well, technically, Golden Eagles are brownish in color, but with a hint of golden color. Unlike many birds of this species, these birds have special feathers called tarsal feathers with can range from alight golden color to white." said Martin.

"Guys, you're the best. If I were to know that Golden Eagles lived right here in North America, I would've completed my collection years ago." said Rico.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zach was busy with capturing the eagles.

"Okay, Zachbots. You're mission is to find every Golden eagle in the forest so I can make myself a one of a kind sweater that will make everyone green with envy. Now do I make myself clear?!" said Zach.

They beeped in response. "Good. Now move it!" he said. "This will be one of my smartest ideas that even the Wild Kratts can't try to stop."

* * *

The Wild Kratts were still hanging out with their new eagle friend, while Aviva was working on the Golden Eagle disk.

"So, what shall we him?" asked Martin.

"I know. How does Dorado sound?" said Rico. The eagle chirped.

"I think he likes it, but why Dorado?" asked Martin.

"Well, "dorado" means Golden, and he's a Golden Eagle." said Rico.

"Okay. It's settled. Dorado the Golden Eagle." said Chris.

"And just in time too. The Golden Eagle discs are ready." said Rico.

"Rico, you have the first try." said Chris.

"Really? Thanks, guys." He touched the eagle. "Activate Golden Eagle Powers!" In a flash of red, he was in a red Eagle suit with some gold highlights.

"Whoa. Very cool, and I like the gold." said the Latino.

"I'll say. This eagle will go good with my new sweater." said the evil robotics inventor.

"ZACH! What are you doing here?" asked Chris.

"I'm here to steal your precious eagles, and make a gold sweater out of them." The crew tried not to laughed.

"You?! Make a sweater? Don't make me laugh. I mean seriously, you'll look even more ridiculous even in gold." said Rico.

The inventor gasped. "How dare you?! I will make sure that you'll be the first on to go. ZACHBOTS, GET HIM!" The Zachbots grabbed Rico and Dorado and flew off.

"Guys, help!"

"HAHAHA! Now, try saving your friends."

"Oh no. Aviva, do you have any more Eagle disks?" asked Martin.

"Not at the moment. I need to reconfigure the modules and reset everything. For two disks, it might take thirty minutes or maybe even more."

Shira then got her CPS. "You better make it three. I'm coming to."

"What?! Suicidal idea! Who knows what Zach will do." said Chris.

"..No! He's my friend. I can't let anything happen to him." They thought for a moment.

"Well, if you all going to help, then I'm in too. One for all and one for all." said Aviva.

"YEAH!"

* * *

In Zach's plane, he started to make his sweater. Rico was in a cage with Dorado. He used some of Donita Donata's old pose beams

"My sweater will make me one the most handsomest inventor in the world!" said Zach.

"Inventor, yes. Handsome, not so much." said Rico.

"What was that?!" The inventor turned around.

"Zach, do really think ladies will fall for you just because you happen to wearing a gold sweater. Get real. You'll still look like a vulture." Zach looked shocked.

"Vulture?! At least I don't look like a California surfer dude."

"At least I don't like a member of the Adams Family." smirked Rico.

"...Okay, that's it! After I take care of these eagles, I'll take care of you." He walked off.

* * *

"Okay. Four Golden Eagle disks, ready for use." said Aviva.

"Alright, guys. Time to save Rico and the Golden Eagles." said Chris.

Martin found a feather. "Activate!" they said. Each one minus Nic were in Eagle suits.

"To the Creature Rescue!" They all flew off.

"GO GET 'EM!" said Nic.

* * *

Zach was about to be finish with his sweater.

"Okay just one more!" He headed towards Dorado.

"Don't you dare touch him!" said Rico.

"Or else what?"

"Or else you won't like the consequences!" The rest of the Wild Kratts came in.

"Well, the Birdbrain crew is here! But, I'm afraid your too late. My creation is almost complete, ands there's nothing you can do about it."

"No way, Zach! We're not leaving without Rico or the Golden Eagles." said Aviva.

"No you won't! I will finish my sweater by any means necessary." said Zach.

"No you won't." said Martin.

"Yes I will."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will."

Martin decided to trick him. "Yes you will."

"No I won't finish my sweater." said Zach.

"Have it your way." said Martin.

"Oooh, I'll enjoy crushing you, you Wild Rats! ZACHBOTS, GET THEM!" The Zachbots charged at them.

"Oh yeah. Likes that's ever going to happen. Guys, let's show Zach the power of Golden Eagles" said Martin.

Chris and Martin started to attack the robots with their sharp talons, while Aviva and Shira was freeing Rico and Dorado.

"Ha, Zach! Try fighting without these." Chris threw a Zachbot at the pose beams, and freeing the birds in the process.

"NO! MY SWEATER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS..." Zach was about to attack, but Dorado started to attack him.

"Man, that's one angry bird. No pun intended." said Shira.

Zach was able to knock off Dorado and causing him to hit a wall. However, the others saw what he did, and started to attack him.

"AHHH! OKAY, OKAY I'M LEAVING. I'll get you next time you Wild Rats!" said Zach.

"That's Wild Kratts!" Rico went over to Dorado. "Oh no. He looks hurt. We need to get him back to the Tortuga."

* * *

Rico was pacing back and forth, waiting for Aviva.

"Rico, calm down!" said Chris.

"How can I calm down when my friend is hurt?" Aviva came in.

"How is he?!" he asked.

"He's alright. It's just a broken wing. It might take a few weeks for it to heal." said Aviva.

"Oh, that's a relief. It's good to have an animal friend hanging out with us."

"Hey Rico. I've got a surprise for you." Martin gave him the Golden Eagle feather he found.

"*gasp* A Golden Eagle feather. You got this for me?"

"Of course. You needed for you collection. Just think of it as a token of our appreciation." said Martin.

"Thanks, MK. Thank you everyone." He went to his scrapbook and put the feather in the slot.

Rico (voice-over): _Today was great. I got to see a golden eagle. Also, I got my feather that I've always wanted. My collection is complete. Thanks to the Wild Kratts_.

He placed the book done. After they left, the feather faintly glowed and then died down.


End file.
